Next generation scorpio saint
by Posseidon Ryuu
Summary: sang penerus saint scorpio...adalah wanita tangguh..  baca aja ndiri gw capek...  my OC is mino...  RnR ya...


**Title :** Next generation scorpio saint

**Author **: Miru Sakamoto

**Disclaimer **: Saint Seiya bukan punya gw 100% klow pun bisa jadi punya gw yaoi smw mungkin

Hello minna…miru buat fic lagi nie…karena fic miru yang pertama gagal miru mau buat fic lagi. Kayaknya bakal ada OC miru…..satu pesan buat kalian…..RAMEIN FANDOM SAINT SEIYA…..

**Warning** : gaje,aneh,alur cepat(mungkin),aneh,gak nyambung, dll….

Hari ini sanctuary di kaget khan oleh anak kecil seumuran kiki yg berada di kuil scorpio. Semua saint lumayan kaget mereka berpikir 'sejak kapan milo punya anak'. Anak itu mirip dengan milo., sampai kuku panjang dan semua nya murup dengan milo. Saat milo keluar untuk memanggil anak tersebut, langsung di serbu pertanyaan oleh para saint "milo,nie anak siapa ?" "milo, lo dah punya anak?" dan pertanyaan lain nya. Milo lang sung swt lihat temen" nya nanya kayak orang kesetanan. "gini lho temen, nie gw jelasin.

**Flashback**

Saat milo tengah jalan-jalan di sekitar Athens 10 tahun lalu, dy mendengar suara tangis bayi di sebuah gang gelap di pinggir kota Athens saat akan pulang. Milo mengikuti asal suara itu,setelah di ikuti suara itu berasal dari sebuah kotak kardus dekat tempat sampah. Milo membuka kotak kardus tersebut dan manemukan seorang bayi perempuan yg sangat mirip dengan dia dan dia melihat kuku scorpio di jari tengahnya. Milo sadar dia adalah saint scorpio langsung membawa bayi itu ke rumah shaina dan menyuruh untuk merawat anak itu hingga dia berumur 10 thn. Dia tidak mem bawa bayi itu ke kuil nya karena terlalu berbahaya membawa bayi ke kuil scorpio yg mungkin akan di serang.

** Flashback off**

Gitu temen2 " "oh….gitu". mereka pun bersikap baik pada calon saint scorpio tersebut. Suatu hari, saat anak itu duduk di taman kuil papacy (emang papacy punya taman?), dia termenung sendiri. Tiba tiba ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Anak laki- laki yg menyantuh pundak nya itu menyapa nya "hy….nama km siapa?" "nama ku mino…." Jawab oleh anak bernama mino itu dengan nada dingin "ih…dingin banget, nama ku kiki" "ada apa?" " kelihatan nya kamu ada masalah…cerita dong" mino berpikir ' dia itu siapa ku sih koq nyampurin urusan ku?' "hei….koq ngelamun?" Tanya kiki " oke aku certain ke kamu gini aqw gak tau harus aku apain nie kuku laknat….hampir kalajengking kesayangan aku hamper mati karena kuku ini..terus gara-gara kuku ini hamper aja nona saori kena racun kuku ini. Apa aku patahin aja kuku ini?" "jangan, kamu calon saint scorpio khan?" mino cuma mengangguk " jangan km patahin…itu lambang saint scorpio. Percuma khan kamu sudah susah" manjangin kuku untuk menjadi saint scorpio" "benar juga kata kamu. Kiki ayo kita bersahabat" "ayo….". Sejak saat itu mereka selalu berlatih bersama. Suatu hari, kiki mengajak mino ke rozan " mino, ke rozan yuk" "ngapain? Jauh amat.." " ya latihan di sana….kan di rozan luas….." "bener juga km…ayo kita ke rozan. Tapi ,aqw ijin dulu ma kakak" " aku juga mau minta ijin ma kak mu.." "kita ketemu di papacy ya…". Di kuil scorpio " kak, mino mau latihan di rozan ma kiki" " ke rozan? Jauh banget..naik apa?" "kakak lupa kiki bisa teleport.." "oh iya…yaudah kamu berangkat sana. Nanti klow dah sore balik ya…" "oke". Di kuil papacy, " ayo kita berangkat" "ayo". Kiki men-teleport ke rozan. Saat di rozan "master dohko…..boleh kami pake rozan buat latihan?" Tanya mino pada sang saint libra tersebut "boleh…kamu sama kiki ya?" "iya master.." "nah kalian latihan di sana jangan mengganggu kak shiryu latihan" "baik master..". mereka berlatih dengan sangat serius…tak terasa waktu terus berjalan, siang ini sangat panas….shurei menyiapkan minuman untuk shiryu,mino,dan kiki. Saat mereka asyik minum tiba – tiba….

**T B C**

Hai….saya buat fic lagi….nie OC saya jadi adeknya milo. Maaf klow gak nyambung, nie Cuma fanfic koq….gak usah percaya….mungkin terlalu cepat…tenang…..saya pasti update kilat….tapi klow gak ada review ya gak aqw lanjutin…

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Plizzzz…..ok?

Di malam seribu bulan

Miru….


End file.
